


Totally not Interested (A/B/O Dynamics + behavioral traits)

by DrJLecter, Sirenja



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Behavioral Traits, Beverly Katz is the Best, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Traits, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, check out the gif set!, fic to a gif set, gif fic, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJLecter/pseuds/DrJLecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/pseuds/Sirenja
Summary: Will refuses to accept his attraction to the new Alpha in his life, but his body and his instincts tell the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another small ficlet for one of [Sirenja's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenja) amazing ABO Gif Sets!  
> here's an appetizer: 
> 
> Check out the rest of it! ---> [HERE](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/151382466623/abo-dynamics-behavioral-traits-part-1-7)
> 
> Go and give her some love on [tumblr](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Betaed once again by the wonderful Llew :3

The lab seemed particularly bleak today. Cool air stroked over his exposed neck and goosebumps wandered over his skin, making him shiver. Will wished he could be at home and wrapped into a soft blanket, hiding between his dogs. He tried to ignore the sharp biting smells and glaring lights to focus on Beverly, who held out some photos for him. 

“Here. This is all I’ve got for you.” 

Will reached out with shaking hands, grabbing the photos quickly, hoping Beverly wouldn’t see. He’d been out of sorts for days now, his mind and body abuzz with unclear feelings and troubles. He hated it. It wasn’t his normal stress related reaction and had nothing to do with being around people all day, or the horrors of the crimes he saw. 

Will knew exactly what it was and it irked him. He wasn’t an Omega like _that_. 

He stared at the photos to push the thoughts out of his head, replacing them with the blood and gore of the crime scene in the bus. 

After a moment, his lips twitched into a snarl and he looked up in annoyance, trying to keep the whirring of his mind in check. It was all a jumbled mess of _righteous_ , _perfect_ , _deserved_ and he hated himself for it. He felt adrift and his focus seemed to swim in a sea of confused emotions, mixed with an unhealthy dose of usually suppressed instincts. 

With his gaze unfocused into nothing, he let out the words that woke irritation and eagerness in him in equal measures.  
“I think I need to consult Dr. Lecter for this.”

He froze the second he closed his mouth and realized what he’d done and how that must have looked. He’d licked his lips and bared his throat in the most blatant and unconscious way the moment the name had rolled off his tongue. 

He still felt the way the tendons and muscles in his throat had moved and stretched, the movement his body made to open him up, lifting his chin and baring his jugular in the most inviting manner, how his pheromones had spiked and a small ball of burning heat had appeared in his guts. 

Beverly’s voice shook him out of the moment.

“The one you’re absolutely not interested in?” She sounded so goddamn smug about his slip, as if he’d proved something she’d known all along. Which probably was true. In a way.  
He rolled his eyes and at her amused “That one?” he turned around with a huff, not up for her teasing at the moment. 

“Hey, come on, Will. Don’t be like that! There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to an Alpha like him! And he likes you! A lot!” She slapped the file onto the counter and hurried after him. 

Will wanted to shout at her. There was _everything_ wrong with being attracted to an Alpha. For him. He didn’t do that. He was fine without an Alpha in his life, always had been. He didn’t need anyone who strutted into a room like that, commanding everyone’s attention without even trying. He wouldn’t bend for anyone. Ever.

Those kinds of Alphas weren’t for him. 

What Alpha in his prime would want him anyway? 

Will felt his hands twitch in a phantom urge to reach out and _touch_ without the man even being in the room. He balled them into fists and angrily pushed through the lab’s doors, leaving Beverly behind who realized that he’d better be left alone right now, stewing in his miserable mood.


End file.
